List of watched films
At the moment, films in bold are either particularly good ones, or ones I consider important even if I didn't enjoy them that much. Childhood/adolescence The Matrix Adulthood The Village 2011 #''The Planet of the Apes'' #''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' #''Sarah's Key'' #''Another Earth'' 2012 #''Predators'' #'[[The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011 film)|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (American version)]]' #Agora'' (II) #''Requiem for a Dream'' #''Chronicle'' #''Dogma'' #''The Adjustment Bureau'' (II) #''The Shawkshank Redemption'' (II) #''Megamind'' #''Scent of a Woman'' #''The Cabin in the Woods'' #''The Fellowship of the Ring'' (many) #''Prometheus'' #''Dark City'' #''Cowboys and Aliens'' #''Men in Black 3'' #''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #''Brave'' #''The Lost Boys'' #''Iron Man'' (II?) #''American Psycho'' (II) #''Batman Begins'' (III?) #''The Dark Knight'' (II?) #''The Dark Knight Rises'' #''360'' #''Blade Runner'' #''The Avengers'' #''The Secret of Kells'' #''My Neighbour Totoro'' #''Stand By Me'' #''The Grey'' #''Bridge to Terabithia'' (II) #''Sherlock Holmes'' (II) #''The Thing'' #''The Thing'' (2011 film) #''Road to Perdition'' #''Brokeback Mountain'' #''Casino Royale'' (IV?) #''Quantum of Solace'' (II) #''The Fly'' (II) #''Skyfall'' #''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' #''Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' #''Porco Rosso'' #''Kiki's Delivery Service'' #''Princess Mononoke'' (II) #''Spirited Away'' (II) #''Road to Perdition'' (II) #''Howl's Moving Castle'' (II) #''Ponyo'' #''The Two Towers'' (II or III) #''Hook'' (many) #''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' #''The Return of the King'' (II) #''Life of Pi'' #''27 Dresses'' 2013 #''Looper'' #''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'' #''Dredd'' #''Glorious 39'' #''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (III) #''Lincoln'' #''Inglourious Basterds'' (II) #''Django Unchained'' #''Meet Joe Black'' #''I Wish'' #''Monsters'' (II) #''True Grit'' #''Grave of the Fireflies'' #''Side Effects'' #''Stoker'' #''Paprika'' #''Safety Not Guaranteed'' #''Argo'' #''The Spirit of '45'' #''Jurassic Park'' (many) #''Men in Black 3'' (II) #''Brave'' (II) #''Wreck-it-Ralph'' #''Planet of the Apes'' (II) #''Jurassic Park'' (many) #''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (III) #''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' #''The Borrower Arrietty'' #''The Cat Returns'' #''The Hangover'' (II) #''The Hangover Part II'' #''No Country for Old Men'' #''Oblivion'' #''Internal Affairs 2'' #''Iron Man 3'' #''Mud'' #''Man of Steel'' #''Jin-Roh'' #''Eve no Jikan'' #''Now You See Me'' #''5 Centimetres Per Second'' #''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (II) #''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' #''Perfume'' #''Evolution'' (II) #''Despicable Me 2'' #''Casino Royale'' (V) #''Flags of Our Fathers'' #''Letters from Iwo Jima'' #''Silver Linings Playbook'' #''Blue Jasmine'' #''Alien'' (III) #''Pacific Rim'' #''The Raid: Redemption'' #''Ender's Game'' #''The Thomas Crown Affair'' #''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (IV) #''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' #''Kill Bill: Volume 1'' (IV) #''Kill Bill: Volume 2'' (IV) #''Die Hard'' (III?) 2014 #''Airplane'' #''Ghost in the Shell'' (II) #''The World's End'' #''The Railway Man'' #''Frozen'' #''American Hustle'' #''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' #''Her'' #''The Sixth Sense'' (many) #''The Fellowship of the Ring'' (many) #''The Hunt'' #''12 Years a Slave'' #''Unbreakable'' (several) #''Fantastic Mr Fox'' #''From Up on Poppy Hill'' #''Signs'' (several) #''Elizabeth'' (II) #''Elizabeth: The Golden Age'' (II) #''The Wolverine'' #''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' #''Drive'' #''X-Men: First Class'' (II) #''Ender's Game'' (II) #''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' #''The Purge'' #''Transcendence'' #''The LEGO Movie'' #''Thor: The Dark World'' #''Like Father, Like Son'' #''The Wind Rises'' #[[Godzilla (2014 film)|''Godzilla]] #X-Men: Days of Future Past'' #''Pokémon The First Movie'' (III?) #''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' (II) #''The Road'' (II) #''RoboCop'' (2014) #''RoboCop'' #''Coming to America'' #''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' #''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' #''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (IV) #''Boyhood'' #''Mimic'' #''Princess Mononoke'' (III) #''Carrie'' #''Good Will Hunting'' (II or III) #''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' #''Gladiator'' (several) #''Poultrygeist'' #''May'' #''Changeling'' (II?) #''Maleficent'' #''Dear Zachary'' #''Gone Girl'' #''Kung Fu Hustle'' #''Internal Affairs 3'' #''Burn After Reading'' #''Audition'' #''Edge of Tomorrow'' #''Tekkon Kinkreet'' #''The Babadook'' #''Drive'' (II) #''Dead of Night'' #''Moon'' (III) #''Lucy'' #''The Drift'' #''The Imitation Game'' #[[The Hobbit (Peter Jackson trilogy)|''The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies]] #Interstellar'' #''Alien 3'' (II/III) 2015 #''Enchanted'' (III) #''Monsters University'' #''Ex Machina'' #''Collateral'' #''Summer Wars'' #''Predestination'' #''The Last Samurai'' (II) #''Chappie'' #''Big Hero 6'' #''X+Y'' #''Lost in Translation'' #''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' (II) #''The Departed'' #''Dracula Untold'' #''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (III or IV) #''Nightcrawler'' #''The Devil Wears Prada'' (II) #''The Avengers: Age of Ultron'' #''The Princess Bride'' #''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' #''Force Majeure'' #''Ex Machina'' (II) #''What About Bob?'' #''John Wick'' #''Predator'' (III) #''Birdman'' #''Cashback'' #''Star Trek'' #''Jurassic World'' #''Sword of the Stranger'' #''Exodus: Gods and Kings'' #''Wolf Children'' #''The Shipping News'' #''Groundhog Day'' (many) #''The Grandmaster'' #''Jack Reacher'' #''The Dark Knight Rises'' #''The Dark Knight'' #''The Visit'' #''Robot & Frank'' #''The Village'' (many) #''Solace'' #''The Martian'' #''Super'' #''Mr. Holmes'' #''Blackfish'' #''Spectre'' #''Hunger Games'' #''Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' #''Jurassic World'' (II) #''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' 2016 #''Inside Out'' #''What We Do in the Shadows'' #''Road to Perdition'' #''Circle'' #''The Good Dinosaur'' #''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' (III) #''The Abyss'' #''Tremors'' #''The Man from Earth'' (II) #''Ant Man'' #''Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice'' #''Alan Partridge: Alpha Papa'' #''Rush Hour'' (IV) #''The Revenant'' #''Jeff, Who Lives at Home'' #''Captain America: Civil War'' #''The Last Samurai'' (III) #''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (many) #''Midnight Special'' #''Zootopia'' #''The Gift'' #''The Witch'' #''The BFG'' #''Liar Liar'' (III?) #''Kung Fu Panda'' (II?) #''X-Men: Apocalypse'' #''Your Name'' #''Valhalla Rising'' #''The Cabin in the Woods'' (II) #''The Beatles: 8 Days a Week - The Touring Years'' #''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' #''Sarah's Key'' (III) #''In the Heart of the Sea'' #''Your Name'' (II) #''Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' (II) #''Your Name'' (III) #''L.A. Confidential'' #''The Informant'' #''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' #''Garden of Words'' #''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' #''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (II) #''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (first time for a long time) #''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (first time for a long time) #''Your Name'' (IV) 2017 #''It Follows'' #''Rogue One'' (III) #''Silence'' #''Beauty and the Beast'' (many) #''Under the Skin'' #''Braveheart'' (II or III) #''Red'' #''The Last Unicorn'' #''Prometheus'' (II) #''10 Cloverfield Lane'' #''Moana'' #''I, Daniel Blake'' #''Arrival'' #''The Master'' #''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (III) #''Planet of the Apes'' (III) #''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (V) #''The Shawshank Redemption'' (III) #''Split'' #''Logan'' #''David Brent: Life on the Road'' #''Doctor Strange'' #''Kong: Skull Island'' #''Independence Day: Resurgence'' #''Atonement'' (II) #''Kubo and the Two Strings'' #''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (IV/V?) #''Terminator Genisys'' #''Your Name'' (V) #''War for the Planet of the Apes'' #''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' #''Dunkirk'' #''The Matrix'' (many) #''Rogue One'' (IV) #''The Third Murder'' #''Blade Runner'' #''Blade Runner 2049'' #''Wonder Woman'' #''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' #''Captain Phillips'' #''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' (II) #''Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets'' #''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' (III) #''Alien Covenant''